Alone in the Dark
by JackalGod
Summary: Ginji lies injured in an alley. He recieves help from a less than welcome source. Please Read and Review!


JackalGod: It's been a while since I submitted anything. I'm sorry for the lack of updates with my other works, but I'm just struggling to string ideas together. Your patience is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Get Backers is not mine so don't sue me. Cause like you won't get anything I just spent the last of my pay on Anime so I've got nothing left

Warnings: None really except Akabane says a couple of creepy things. Other than that enjoy.

Why?

Why did I call out _his_ name? Him of all people. Why did I call out for him? I hate him with every fibre of my being. He's evil incarnate and he wants to kill me! He wants to watch my dieing breath as my blood pools around his feet. He wants to rip me into little pieces. So why, god, answer me. Why did I shout his name? I can still hear it echoing, in the night. Taunting me, it won't stop. Make it stop please...

"Ginji-kun." that voice! He's here! Why, how could he possibly have...was he on this job too? Was he watching me? Waiting until I needed him? Why would he even come, I'm in no condition for a fight. Does he just want to kill me now, now when I can't defend myself?

"Looks like you've found yourself in a bit of a pickle." I can hear his smile! I just know it's there. He's smiling that infernal smile that makes my blood run cold. I just know it, he always does it, making me just want to die and get it over with. But why, me? Why is it me that he always smiles at like that?

"It seems to me, Ginji-kun, that you are in need of some assistance." No, please! Just go away and leave me alone! I'd rather die here than let you help me! Why are you always around?

"Well, I feel I must help you my dear Ginji-kun. If you died here, it would be very boring for me." His footsteps are getting closer and I can't move a muscle. I want to get up and run, run as fast as I can and get as far from this madman as I can.

"You look nice though Ginji-kun, covered in blood I mean." He's right next to me! God please change your mind and leave, let Ban-chan come and save me. Shido, Kazuki, Jubei, anyone but him! I can feel the hem of his coat brushing against my arm. He chuckles softy

"If you weren't in such a sorry state, I'd probably enjoy having a fight with you, but alas my wish will not be granted tonight." Why do I always have to be at my best when you fight me? Why do you enjoy it so much? Why can't you just kick me when I'm down, like so many other enemies would? Why do you make me fight you?

"Well we should be leaving this area now Ginji-kun, I'm afraid our jobs will have to be postponed until you are feeling better." Two arms gently pull me against a warm chest as he picks me up bridal style. I have no energy to get away. But I want to fight his grip. I wouldn't care if he dropped me, just let me go! I don't want your help.

"Come on Ginji-kun lets get you out of the rain." It's raining? I hadn't noticed. I have no power left, I can't even shock him. Maybe I can call down some lightning from the clouds to recharge myself.

"I wouldn't shock me if I were you." He's smiling again I can just tell "I'm wearing rubber gloves and an electricity proof coat. You'll only waste what energy you have left." Why do you care? Damnit! Why are you helping me! We're enemies; you should be killing me and finishing your job. But then again you've never cared much for your duties as a Transporter. You'll happily betray your client if it means more enjoyment for you. Killing, that your enjoyment. Your sick pleasure from hurting people, hurting me.

"Sleep now Ginji-kun." your voice is soft and oddly soothing "You've already been through so much tonight. Just let go and rest. I promise no harm will come to you while I am here." The only one I'm worried about harming me is you. My head is getting light. I'm floating and the one holding me is just too warm. After lying in a cold and dark alley, this is nice. No, I can't fall asleep, not now, not with _him_ so close. But I just can't seem to...stay...

When I wake up, I'm lying on one of the booth couches back at the Honky Tonk. It's so warm here, nice and cosy. But then the Honky Tonk always is. My injuries have been treated and aren't hurting nearly as much as they were before. I look up groggily and notice Paul standing behind the counter reading a newspaper as usual. It's dark outside and Natsumi has long been off duty. Her apron his hanging on the wall.

I pull myself into a sitting position and notice something sitting on the table next to me. It's a letter. I pick it up and something small falls into my lap

_Dear Ginji-kun,_

_The pleasure of your company alone was worth more to me than any fee. What I was being offered for the job, was nowhere near enough, to compare to what you have given me. You can tell your partner whatever story you wish. What happened will stay between us. I hope to see you again soon, Ginji-kun. Next time, I do hope you'll be up for giving me some enjoyment._

_Akabane_

I shiver as I read the note then look down at the item in my lap. It's a gold and jade pendent worth around 1.8 million yen. I know this only because it's the item we had been hired to find. The item Akabane had been Transporting. My hand tightens around the pendant, the metal edges digging into my hand, but I ignore the discomfort.

He just left it behind as if it were nothing. I nearly died trying to retrieve this, this, hunk of metal and rock and he just leaves it behind for me.

"Ginji!" I look up. Standing in the doorway, soaking wet and dripping all over the floor, is the person I've been wanting to see for hours. My guardian angel, my protector, my...

"Ban-chan!"


End file.
